Hydroxymethylfurfural (HMF) is a compound which can be produced from various hexoses or hexose-comprising materials. HMF can in turn be converted into a variety of derivatives, many of which are currently or are quickly becoming commercially valuable. Oxidation of HMF can produce oxidation products including diformyl furan (DFF), hydroxymethyl furan carboxylic acid (HMFCA), formylfuran carboxylic acid (FFCA), and furandicarboxylic acid (FDCA). Uses for these oxidation products include but are not limited to adhesives, sealants, composites, coatings, binders, foams, curatives, monomers and resins.
Although numerous routes and reactions have been utilized for preparing one or more of the oxidation products set forth above, conventional methodology typically results in low HMF conversion, low product selectivity and/or low product yield. It is desirable to develop alternative methodologies for oxidation of HMF and production of HMF oxidation products.